The purpose of this study is to examine and compare the effects of fluticasone propionate nasal spray with a placebo in controlling the symptoms of perennial rhinitis. Evaluations will also be made of the effect of this drug upon the pituitary and adrenal gland, changes in the lens of the eye and bone mineral density.